Trouble in Paradise
by hazel4
Summary: Hermione has won a well-needed vacation for two at a half deserted island near the Pacific. The trouble starts when she asks Harry to come with her--and soon things begin to heat up. What's a twenty eight-year-old woman to do?


Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: Wow, my first fan fic acutually started! YES! Okay, this is pretty basic, but please tell me what you think! I'll love you forever! Hehe, thanks! Well, R/R and enjoy it! Hehe, I really don't have much to say!

P.S. If any of you guys know if a radio station is giving out a prize like this **TELL ME!!!!!!** Hehe, that's all I have to say! Enjoy!

Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 1-Congratulations!

Hermione set down another stack of paper work. She looked around her office, looking around the spick and span place, noticing every little detail. "And Ronald Weasley makes yet another wonderful victory for the Chudley Cannons! Saving the last goal before Ireland caught the Snitch. CANNONS WIN; 190 TO 170!" the Wizarding Wireless in her office yelled loudly. She recognized the voice instantly. Non other than Dean Thomas.

Hermione laughed. Ron was at it again, being one of Chudley Cannons best Keepers in over ten years. Hermione dropped her quill onto a piece of parchment, and stared out the window. Why was the day going on so long? She just wanted to go home, perhaps a good meal, a bath, a good night's rest, then maybe she'd call Harry and talk to him, see how he was doing...

Hermione loved her work. She owned a company that studied wild magical creatures, that were unknown, such as the Pilung or the Licouse (both which are breeds of birds). She worked heavy hours, from six in the morning, to ten at night. Hermione was lucky to catch a brief nap in her lunch hour.

Harry became an Auror for the Ministry. Hermione supposed that he felt guilty, for all the Voldermort's supporters causing trouble, and wanted to help get rid of them. He got so many offers from Quidditch teams around the world, though, Ron thought he was crazy for letting them down. Ron on the other hand, was getting a few Quidditch offers, and once he saw a Chudley Cannon envelope, he accepted immediately.

Hermione frowned slightly, at the small stack of paperwork that still needed to be done. She looked over to her empty coffee mug, then down to her quill. Her quill was a Quail feather, the long, sleek, brownish-black color. She had a small stash of Sugar Quills (personally planted by Harry Potter, "For those days you just want some sugar!"), and a drawer filled with Joke supplies that Fred and George had insisted giving to her for free, incase she wanted to pull pranks on any of her co-workers.

She tucked a strand of her curly brown hair that had escaped the elastic band holding it into a low pony tail at the nape of her neck. She recently found that her hair had become a mess of curls, instead of a mess of fuzz. She actually liked the ringlets much better that hung to the middle of her back.

She glanced over at her clock on the wall. Eleven fifteen. Only a few more minutes until she could go out to lunch. She sighed, then tapped her quill impatiently on the parchment, thinking of what to write.

"And anyway, a question from one of our listeners!" The wireless boomed out. "From Susan Sandy, she writes: Dear Dean, I need some help. My boyfriend recently dumped me, and I can't figure out why! We were going along great, and shagging him was phenomenal, but he still dumped me! Is it something guys like to do? Please help! Considerably Yours, Susan Sandy." Dean's voice faded and there was a small pause of static.

"Well, Susan," Dean drawled, "I really don't know what to say. If you two were going on great, and if shagging was _that_ good, then I really don't know why he left. Perhaps it's because he feels trapped. Maybe you should have given him more space." He paused again. "Perhaps I shouldn't be giving out advice, since I'm not a professional. Go see a doctor." Hermione bit her lip and smiled.

Dean let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, now that's over..." he trailed off, then perked up again. "Well, I've got something that everyone will be pleased about!" He cleared his voice. Hermione was actually getting tired of him make fun of people. Just yesterday he had picked the little pet peeves that Ron had had. "It's time to find out who won that trip we kept blabbing about for weeks and weeks...well you all get my picture, don't you? Great!"

"So, enough of me blabbing, so let's just find out who the damned winner is...lucky bastard...oops, I wasn't supposed to say that on the air, was I? Uh oh...Everyone forget what I just said! Yes, you're all listening for the winner, yes..." he trailed off again. "Ah ha! Here it is. It says here that thousands of you listeners entered this contest, but only one of you lucky ones will get this wonderful trip for two for a whole month on paradise! I need a vacation."

"And the winner is-" Hermione turned off the Wireless. She hated stupid contests like that. They were for people who didn't like reality. That wasn't her.

"Hey! I wanted to know who the winner was!" Seamus Finnigan walked into her office. He was wearing white robes similar to Hermione's. She looked up at him when he entered, then looked back down at the blank parchment.

"I can't concentrate with it on," she said. "As a matter of speaking, I can't concentrate while you're here either." She tapped her quill. "Seamus, is there any real reason why you're here?" He walked over to the edge of her desk, sat down on it, then shook his head vigorously.

Hermione dropped her head on the table. "Then get out."

Seamus looked offend. "Aw, Hermione, come on! And besides, we're working! You're supposed to call me Dr. Seamus Finnigan. Or Finnigan or Dr. Finnigan." He brushed a strand of his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes. "Something like that. Only after work and during lunch it's Seamus."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then you have to call me Dr. Love. Get out, Seamus! I'm trying to work! I only got four hours of sleep last night and I plan to go home early today, as soon as the afternoon papers get in, when I finish those, I'm going home!" She paused to catch her breath. Seamus was looking amused. 

"Seriously, I can call you Dr. Love?"

Hermione fumed. "Get out!" Seamus looked at her for a moment, then backed out of the door, then closed the door behind him. "About bloody time.." Hermione shook her head. She reached behind her head and tugged the elastic band free from her hair. Her hair came bouncing forward, immediately brushing over her eyes and face.

Hermione blew the hair out of her face, then tucked the ends behind her ears. She looked at her reflection in one of the pictures on her desk. She had them all in nice frames, made of gold and silver, but the last one she had when she made when she was a small girl, only six or seven. Before she even knew she was a witch. It was made of twigs and leaves.

The first one was all three of them; Ron, Hermione, and Harry, all standing in their Hogwarts robes, wearing funny hats, holding parchment stating they had graduated Hogwarts. Ron was holding onto his hat and wearing a strange smile, Hermione was standing in the middle, arms around both of their waists, looking proud. Harry was blowing up the tassel on the end of his hat, but he was looking down at Hermione and grinning.

The second was her parents wedding portrait. The last one was a picture of herself and Harry, studying in the library to get a head start on the N.E.W.T.S. (one of Collins finest).

Hermione smiled slightly, then stood up, stretching her tired arms and legs. She yawned, then picked up her coffee mug, and walked out the door. "A little bit of coffee would do me some good..." she swallowed. "Maybe..."

She started to notice people staring at her the moment she walked into the main hallway. Suddenly pairs of white robed eyes were on her. She looked around at them strangely, then decided to ask Ginny who was down the hall. She straightened her robes, then opened the door.

Ginny hiccuped and pulled her lips away from Draco Malfoy's, and pushed him against the wall. She looked over to Hermione, then smiled slightly. "Hello Hermione!" She looked sideways at Draco, who was still staring at her. His blonde hair that was usually neat and all professional looking, was now tousled, with strands in his face. His lips were swollen, and they both were slightly panting.

Ginny hopped off her desk, straightened her robes, and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She smiled at Hermione again, then put an arm around her. "Hermione, why don't we go have lunch? I know it's a bit early, but er-" she glanced back at Draco. "I need a bit of fresh air." She smiled and led Hermione out of the room. Before closing it, she looked at Draco knowingly. 

"So, Hermione," Ginny said, when they had left the building. "What did you want to talk about? I mean, you usually knock before entering my office, and if you had, perhaps you wouldn't have seen that..." she trailed off, blushing slightly.

Hermione laughed. "Come off it Ginny. I don't really care about you dating him." She looked down at the street to find more people looking at her. "This is what I wanted to talk about, Ginny. Everyone is staring at me, or looking at me strangely, and I really don't know why."

Ginny smirked. "Probably jealous." She pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron and pointed to a small table in the center of the room. Hermione noticed more stares. What would people be jealous of? It's not like she had anything more than she had yesterday.

Hermione sat down across from Ginny and picked up a menu. "Why would they be jealous?"

Ginny snorted. "Oh come off it, Hermione. You act as if you don't know." She paused and studied her face. Ginny nodded and made an 'O' with her lips. "You don't know." She looked at the bar, then smiled at Hermione. "Hang on." She stood up, catching the attention of most male customers, then walked to the bar. Ginny leaned against it, ordered two butterbeers, and tapped her foot against the ground.

Ginny returned a few moments later with two seaming hot mugs of butterbeer. She set one down in front of Hermione, then one in front of herself. She took a sip, and smiled warmly. "Fills you up until the last drop!" She giggled, then straightened when she saw Hermione looking at her sternly. "You really don't know?"

Hermione shook her head. "Know what?"

"Honestly, weren't you listening to the Wireless this morning?" Ginny tied her hair back in frustration in a high pony tail, letting loose strands slide into her face. "Weren't you? I thought I heard it from outside your door."

Hermione ran her finger across the rim of the cup. "Yes, I was listening to it, but I cut it off. Dean is a friend, but honesty, I don't see how people can stand how he does what he does." She shivered. 

Ginny took another sip. "When did you cut it off?"

"After he read a letter from Sandy Susan or Susan Sandy or someone like that."

Ginny bit her lip. "You really don't know."

Hermione closed her eyes. She blinked, then focused on Ginny. "Tell me what I don't know! I have the feeling that people are trying to kill me here!"

Ginny stiffened a giggle. "You just-won a contest. That's all."

Hermione felt her mouth gape open for a moment. "A contest? But I don't enter any of Dean's stupid contests, so how on Merlin's Beard could I have won a contest I know absolutely nothing about and didn't enter-"

Ginny interrupted her. "Well, actually, I entered you," she said in a small voice. "We all did. Seamus, Draco, Sally, Lavender..." she trailed off. She looked up at Hermione's face, then bit her lip again. "Oh come on, Hermione! The contest was for "_The Most Needed Vacation Paradise for those People that Can't Get Away". _We couldn't pass it up." Ginny looked down at her mug.

"Ginny, you know I don't like things like that! Their all scams!"

"No it's not!" Ginny snapped back. "It's a month in a glorious paradise in the South Pacific Ocean some place." She took another sip. "I looked at the pictures my self. It's wonderful, Hermione. Yes, you may be around a few Muggles, but it's a half-deserted island. Only a few to worry about. And you'll be too busy relaxing to do any magic."

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "I don't want it. You and Draco take it, alright? You'll have fun." Ginny's face lit up for a moment, then it returned by that stern look. "Look, you want it, don't you? Just take it. I'll go pick up the Apparition Portals and you and Draco have fun."

Ginny shook her head. "I didn't enter the contest, Hermione. Although I think Draco might have entered me, but I didn't win. They don't just draw names out of a hat. On the application we have to write why we think they're so busy and need the vacation so badly. They picked you because you needed a vacation. The company isn't going to crash and burn if you take a month off."

Hermione stared at her.

"Now the only thing you have to worry about, is who you're going to take."

Hermione looked at her strangely. "Excuse me?"

"You have two tickets. You get to take a friend or a '_special friend'._" Ginny giggled. 

Hermione shook her head at her friend, and was relieved to find their food coming. Ginny took a bite into her grilled chicken, then looked up at Hermione. "You've got to admit, Hermione, you really need a vacation." She chewed thoughtfully. "A whole month in paradise, relaxing, doing absolutely nothing." She sighed. "You deserve it."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I suppose...I mean, you wouldn't set me up for a scam, now would you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, you know that! How about taking Justin? The last time I saw him at the Ministry with Draco he seemed to really like your dates."

Hermione snorted. "Justin?" she half smiled. "Please, Ginny, I'm not going to take some guy that I've been on two dates with. If I knew someone like I was close to as you and Draco are, then maybe I would invite them..."

Ginny blushed. "Hermione, me and Draco are as close as you pretty much get before marriage."

Hermione held up her hands in defense. "Sorry. So, when's the big day?"

Ginny lifted up her left hand and gazed at the sapphire rock on the gold band. She read the inscription (_Draco & Ginny Forever) _and looked back up at Hermione, blushing crimson. "Er, we haven't confirmed it yet, Hermione." She got a strange look on her face. She looked down at her plate, and moved the leftover food with her fork.

Hermione pressed her lips into a line. "Oh." She studied her friend's face for a moment, then cleared her throat. "So, er, what else is there to know about this contest?"

Ginny looked up. "Well, you'll need to go to the WWN station, talk to Dean, and he'll give you your Apparition Portals and then, you leave Sunday." She took a sip of butterbeer. "Who're you going to take?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not keen on bringing anyone really. The last relationship I had was with Ernie McMallium. You know, the cute blonde that was in seventh year while we were in our fifth?"

Ginny smiled. "Oh yeah...oh, he was a cutie." She paused. "Why did you two end?"

"He was too vain."

"Funny," Ginny said, "you'd think Draco was too, but he's not. Well, he's not really bad at looking at himself...but I swear, that man loves to stare at himself. He keeps saying he enjoys staring at me better. I'm not sure if I should be scared or complimented."

Hermione laughed. Ginny giggled, and set her mug down firmly on the table. "What're you waiting for? Go down to the station and pick up your prize!"

Hermione smiled at her. "Ginny, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Hermione picked up her robes and walked out the doors. She walked down a crowded street of Hogesmade, passing hotels, and small shops. She walked down past an ice cream stand, though she was very tempted to pay the man five sickles for a cone. She paused that the WWN Station

It looked just like the rest of the town, a tan building with a magical hat on the top acting as an intinna. Hermione ran a hand through her hair, before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Hermione looked around the lobby, and saw a small receptions desk. She smiled slightly, folding her white robes neatly in her arms. She walked over swiftly, and coughed to get the girls' attention. "Er, hello." 

The woman turned to look at her in surprise. As soon as she saw Hermione's face she scowled and looked back at her book. "Ms. Granger, I presume?"

Hermione nodded slightly. "Yes," she said, wondering if the reason the receptionist was acting hostile because she herself entered that contest.

The woman flipped her long golden hair over her shoulder and out stretched her hand with a small slip of paper in it. "Mr. Thomas's office is on the tenth floor, number one sixteen."

She still had her hand out stretched when she turned back to her book, waiting for Hermione to take it. Hermione did, looking over the small pink torn paper, then up at the employee's walking around, perhaps getting back from a nice filling lunch. 

The lobby was a nice place, with checkered floor, and round desk at the end, where the woman sat reading her book, and Hermione spotted a gold and black elevator to the left of her desk. She walked towards it, pressing the arrow upwards. 

It opened slowly, and Hermione stepped inside, watching the doors close behind her. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and pressed the small button that read ten. "Going to floor ten..." a voice said.

Hermione massaged her sore neck while she watched the small dial at the top go from one to ten. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Carefully, Hermione walked outside.

She walked down a narrow hallway, before finally seeing any numbers that were compatible with the one that the receptionist wrote down. 106, 108, 110, 112, 114... she stopped at the next door and smiled. "Finally." She paused before knocking to put her white robes back on and to straighten her hair. She sighed, and knocked twice.

"Come in," came Dean's voice.

Hermione grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open. She walked in a step, far enough to see Dean sitting at his desk surrounded by papers and letters. He looked up, exasperated, and smiled slightly when he saw who it was.

"Why, isn't it Hermione Granger." He leaned back into his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Long time, no see."

Hermione smiled. "Has it really been that long, Dean?"

Dean smiled, put his fingers in his face as if he was counting them. "Let's see, we've been graduates of Hogwarts for eleven years, and we haven't seen each other since a couple of years ago..." he trailed off.

"How long?"

Dean looked up at Hermione, his face confused. He smiled, dropped his hands to his lap and smiled. "Well, I was never good at armitmatic. Let me go and get those tickets for you...

Hemrione looked around his office. He had pictures of his wife, Parvati Patil, and pictures of his five-year-old daughter and new born son.

__

Ginny's only a year younger than you, and she's not married, and she doesn't have kids, Hermione told herself. _But she's got someone, thought._

Hermione sighed, and Dean walked in, carrying to Apparation Portal tickets. He handed them to Hermione and gave her a smile. "Here you go. I've got to tell you Hermione," He laughed, "I can't picture you as the type that would enter this kind of contest. I was a bit surprised when your name was picked."

Hermione was about to tell him that she didn't enter, that Ginny entered for her, but stopped herself. "Well, people change, Dean."

He smiled, small laugh lines in his face catching up with him from his youth. "Yes they do." He looked down at his desk. "Yes they do."

Hermione sensed an akward silence coming along, and hoped to avoid it. "Thank you, Dean, but I have to get back to work."

Dean nodded. "Me too." He watched her stick out her hand. He stared at it for a minute, and was about to shake it, when he paused. "Come on, Hermione. We've known each other for almost seventeen years. You think that we can hug instead of an old fashioned hand shake?"

She smiled. "I think we can." They embraced for a moment, and Hermione smiled. "I have to be running. Good bye Dean!"

Dean smiled slightly. "Bye, Hermione. Have fun on your trip!" Hermione smiled.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip, looking at the two tickets on her coffee table spread out in front of her. She looked at her clock on the wall, then down to the barley touched popcorn in the plastic bowl that Harry had bought her at a garage sale. She smiled slightly remembering the first thing she said when she saw it: _"What is that?"_

She popped another peice into her mouth, picking up one of the tickets looking over it carefully. Ginny was right. The pictures they had provided made the place seem like paradise. Maybe she could use the vacation. After all, she did win the contest, right? Now who was going to go with her was her new question.

Hermione rested her head in her hands, wishing that she had a boyfriend. Maybe she could ask Ginny to go with her, but she probably wouldn't be able to spend that much time away from Draco. She sighed, pulling her curls out of the elastic band and letting them loose down her shoulders to hand in her back. She rubbed her temples, and leaned back against her couch and laid her head on a pillow.

Hermione lived in a nice flat, with a living room, a bedroom, a kitchen, balcony, the works. It wasn't huge, but it was nice sized. It was on the corner of Hogesmade, not far from work, but not just in her backyard either. She loved it, because it seemed cozy.

Her living room was very bright, just as the rest of her flat. She had two couches, a chair, and a foot rest by the door. Her coffee table was in the middle with a flower vase in the center. 

The grandfather clock in the hallway rang seven times. Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking that this was the perfect way to spend a Friday night, just sitting with nothing to do all day, laying on her couch thinking of who to take on a trip she was supposed to leave for tomorrow afternoon.

Hermione walked through her kitchen to get to her room. Her kitchen was made of maple wood, with iron stools at the island counter. One thing of her flat that she had requested was a small room be turned into a cozy library, instead of an extra bedroom. Hermione entered her room and collapsed on top of her bed.

Sunlight was still pouring through the windows at seven o' clock. She had three windows in her room, Her queen bed placed between the two on one wall. She had long white curtains flowing to the carpet from the open windows. She had a white lamp on a nightstand, a small bookshelf where she kept her favorite night time reading books. 

Her bed was decorated with large white pillows with white blankets piling on top of each other. The first thing that Harry said when he saw the room was that he had gone blind. Hermione sighed, lifting her head and resting it against a pillow.

Hermione started to go through who she could ask to bring along on the trip. Maybe Ron...no, she couldn't do that. He was in Bulgaria, getting ready to do another match. He certainly couldn't take a month off. Maybe Harry...what was she thinking? He was dating Cho Chang right now, would she seriously let him go off with his best friend to a half deserted island for a month? She'd probably ask him to see if he could get her to give the tickets to them...

Her thoughts were interupted when she heard a pop in her living room. Feeling to tired to get up and see who it was, she called out, "I'm in the bedroom!"

"Hermione?" Harry's voice called out to her. He knocked on her bedroom door, before opening the crack a bit more. He saw her on her bed and smiled. "Hey you."

She smiled. "Hi." She patted the space on her bed next to her. He sat down next to her, and looked at her. "What's up?"

"Well," he said, a small smile creeping up on his face, "Cho canceled on me tonight, and I was wondering if you want to do something with me. Dinner, a movie, something...I don't want to spend Friday night by myself." Harry looked at her outfit; gray sweatpants and a tank top. "Although I think you might have been planning on it." 

"Yeah." She smiled slightly, sitting up Indian-style and looking down at Harry. He looked up at her, with a small smiled on his face. They sat in silence for a minute, until Harry broke it.

"Oh yes!" Harry sat up suddenly. "Well, Hermione, what would you like to do? Dinner? Movies? Italy?" He joked. She smiled. "I know you haven't had dinner yet. Your kitchen is spotless, and I saw a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Not very healthy." He smiled and tousled her hair. "What do you say?"

Hermione pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and tucked the curls behind her ears. "Dinner sounds good, Harry."

He smiled. "Great! Now, what would you like? Do you want to eat here, my house, or go out?"

"Harry, I'm in no condition to go out. And there is no food here." Hermione laughed. "I've been eating take out for the last couple of days."

"Then you need a gourmet meal!" He took her hand and pulled her off her bed. "To my house it is! Come on, stop being a lug." He laughed and ducked his head from her swinging fist. He disappeared with a small pop and Hermione glared at the space he had just been. 

"Harry Potter! I swear I'll get you!" Hermione yelled at the ceiling, then she too disappeared with a pop.

When she felt her feet hit the ground, Hermione found herself in Harry's bedroom. "Oops," she muttered, looking around the dark room. She had only been in his room once before, when Harry was showing Ron and her the flat when he first moved in. When they had finished seeing it, Ron had declared that it was a "Sex Apartment."

"It just looks like that," Ron had said. "It's dark, kind of seductive...it expects sex...you can't let it down, can you Harry?" Hermione shook her head at that memory, and started to make her way to the door when it opened. 

Harry peeked his head inside and smiled at her. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." He opened the door farther and turned on the light. "Find my room interesting, do you?"

Hermione frowned at him, and picked up a satin pillow off his bed and threw it at him. He caught it and laughed. "Come on, Herm. You have to tell me what you'd like to eat." He held the door open for her with his arm extended. "Ladies first."

Hermione walked out of his room and collapsed against the dark couches. Hermione looked up at Harry who was watching her. "You flat is very depressed."

He sat down next to her and put his arm around the edge of the couch. "Why do you think that?"

"It's so dark," she commented, pointing to the black couches to the black marble counter tops on the kitchen counters. "Either it's depressed or Ron was right." She let out a laugh.

Harry smiled at her. "Why was he right?"

"Remember? He said this was a sex apartment." She shook her head, smiling. 

Harry smiled with her. "Ah," he said. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not as much a sex addict like Ron is, but I like sex." He watched her squirm with the topic. "Besides, I like black. Just like how you like white and bright colours. I like black and dark colours." She nodded and Harry kissed the side of her head.

"So Hermione, what would you like to eat tonight. I was planning to make Cho dinner tonight and have plenty of food for you to choose from." He stood up and smiled. "Come on, let's go."

Hermione followed him into the kitchen, which was mainly stainless steal, and black marble, But his cabinets were made of dark wood. No surprise there.

"I have chicken, beef, pork..." he trailed off, watching her look over the meats on the counter. She smiled. "Have you made your selection, madam?"

"Yes I have."

"Well, would you kindly tell the chief so he can fix you your lovely meal?" He smiled at her.

"Chicken." She said. "Maybe a salad to go along with it if it's not too much trouble."

"Non at all." Harry pulled out his want and looked over at her. "Well, go on." He pushed his hips against hers and butted her out of the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a minute!"

After dinner, Hermione at least felt that she had to ask him. They were sitting on his couch, watching a late movie, eating popcorn. "Hey Harry?"

"Mm hmm?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"Did you hear about that contest today?"

He looked down at her for a minute, with the look of confusion on his face. Suddenly it seemed to click in his mind and he nodded. "Yeah I did. Congratulations, Herm. I'm glad you won. Although it seems a bit out of your character to enter something like that."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Any way, you know it was for two people and I don't have a second person so I was wondering..." she trailed off looking up at Harry to see his reaction.

Harry bit his lip. "Hermione, I really don't know...I'm flattered, but... I don't think Cho would want me to go..."

Hermione nodded. "That's what I thought you'd say."

"Aw, Herm," Harry said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I just don't think Cho would like the idea of us together in Paradise for a month." She looked at him, then fixed her gaze on her lap. "Hey, look at me..." Harry took her chin and made her look at him. She blinked, and tired to look back towards the television.

"I'm fine, Harry." She took his hand off her face, and turned to watch the rest of the movie. 

"Oh screw it." Harry said. Hermione looked at him with a quizzical eye. "I want to go, and you want me to go with you, so I'll go. Cho should trust me enough to know we're just friends. We've been dating for three years. And besides, it's just a month." He swept some of her hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm coming. We'll have fun, and we'll get to spend so much time together, that when we come back we'll be sick of each other. We haven't been able to see each other lately."

"Really Harry?"

"Yup," he smiled. "When does the portal leave?"

"At three tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Okay..." he scratched his chin. "I'll come by your place at around one thirty, so be ready!" He gave her a little push. "Okay?"

"Okay." She stood up. "I better be getting home. It's late." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry smiled. "Goodnight Herm."

Hermione finished getting ready for bed a few minutes after she dissapperated from Harry's flat. She pulled back the covers of her bed and smiled. She could hear the noises of the summer night, and that just seemed to make her fall asleep sooner, but it could have just been the fact that she new she needed to get rest if she would pack everything she needed to in the morning.

* * *

A/N: YAH! How was that of the first chapter? A bit boring, I know, but hey, it's the first chapter! Please review! You get treats if you do! Hehe, or you can just do it to be sweet to me! Well, be sure to get ready for Chapter 2-Off to Paradise We Go! 

TTFN~

hazel


End file.
